


Ummm...Did We Have Sex Last Night?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thanks for the Tylenol and sweats, umm…did we have sex last night?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ummm...Did We Have Sex Last Night?

Agron stumbled out of the bedroom, wearing a pair of pajamas pants several sizes too small. He found Nasir sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal in his hands and watching some sci-fi show. Agron groaned and flopped down on the couch beside him.

 

Nasir glanced at him before looking back at the TV and taking another bite. “You’re awake.”

 

Agron nodded, his head pounding like crazy. He tried to remember what happened but the last thing he remembered was going to the bar with Donar and Saxa, then he was waking up naked in Nasir’s bed. “Yeah, I guess, thanks for the Tylenol and sweats, umm…did we have sex last night?”

 

Nasir dropped his spoon, his eyes going wide as he looked over at Agron. “What? No. I wouldn’t take advantage of you like that,” He sat his bowl down and leaned over to find the spoon he dropped. “No, no, you laid in my bed and I bought you Taco Bell. You were craving it then you ended up spilling your drink all over you so I washed your clothes. I mean you tried to snuggle up to me during the night but we never had sex.”

 

“Oh, okay, that’s umm…that’s good.”

 

Nasir sat back up and looked at Agron again. “Why? Were you hoping that we did?”

 

“Only if I could remember doing it with you,” Agron said before slapping his hand over his mouth. “I mean, umm-umm..”

 

Nasir laughed and leaned over, giving Agron’s kiss a cheek. “It’s okay, Agron. I like you too.”


End file.
